Le meilleur des mondes
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: UA. James et Lily Potter survivent à l'attaque de Voldemort mais chacun pense l'autre mort dans l'attaque. Venez découvrir ce qui leur arrive.


**Bon, ce petit OS m'est venu bêtement, un soir alors que j'allais me coucher, l'idée s'est imposée à moi, et étant donné que cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que ça me tourne dans la tête, j'ai décidé qu'il serait peut être intéressant de le sortir de mon cerveau.**

**Le fait que j'ai aussi un cadeau à faire à une amie (avec pas mal de retard au final) et qu'elle adore un des couples de cet OS m'a encouragé à l'écrire. Vu que je sais que tu te reconnaitras, je vais juste rajouter joyeux anniversaire;) et bonne lecture.**

Jackson Harper regardait la maison dévastée, une main passant inconsciemment dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se demandait si une personne avait pu survivre à une telle explosion. C'était un sacré événement qui secouait Godric's Hollow, bien que la maison des Potter soit éloignée de tout et de tous, l'explosion avait attiré beaucoup de monde. La mort dans l'âme, l'homme s'éloigna de la foule qui cherchait de toute évidence à savoir ce qu'il s'était produit. Policiers et ambulanciers étaient présents, discutant avec animosité sur la véracité des témoignages qui disaient qu'un bébé avait survécu et enlevé par un géant.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait passé sa petite enfance avec James Potter, bien que cela remonte désormais à plusieurs années, il avait toujours apprécié le jeune homme qui malgré ses étranges manies s'était toujours montré sympathique lorsque lors des vacances, il rentrait de son étrange école. Il était imbu de lui-même oui. Parfois complètement aveuglé par son orgueil mais restait un ami sur lequel on pouvait compter en cas de besoin. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna, sa femme, Allison, tentait de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle n'avait pas connu cet homme dont son mari lui parlait parfois. Mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle et de son soutien. Alors elle était là. Il lui adressa un sourire triste, la remerciant simplement du regard. Pour rentrer chez eux, ils avaient deux solutions, faire demi-tour et passer au travers de cette foule de curieux qui oppressaient le cœur de Jackson. Ou bien contourner la maison dévastée. Ils choisirent la seconde option. Ne sachant pas que cela allait leur causer un choc.

Les Harper étaient sur le chemin longeant la maison des Potter lorsqu'ils remarquèrent une forme sombre sur le sol. Une curiosité morbide se saisit de Jackson qui s'approcha. Uniquement pour découvrir une femme rousse apparemment inconsciente. Un peu plus loin se trouvait James. Avec le cœur serré par l'anxiété et un espoir un peu fou, il se pencha et chercha le poux de la jeune femme. Fébrile, il vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il sentait bien celui-ci, clignant des yeux et s'approchant du deuxième corps pour constater la même chose. L'instinct de l'homme lui soufflait de rester discret et il avait apprit depuis un certain temps déjà qu'il valait parfois mieux écouter son instinct. Il observa les deux personnes inconscientes, aucun d'eux ne semblait sérieusement blessé, le fait que la femme soit enceinte provoqua un froncement de sourcil chez Jackson. Il sentait qu'il devait emmener les Potter en lieu sûr et à l'abri de ce qui avait fait exploser une si grande partie de leur maison. L'instinct de l'homme prenant le pas sur sa froide logique, il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos.

- Nous devons les emmener loin d'ici, déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés en regardant autour de lui.

- Mais... Jack... Les secours... protesta doucement Allison.

- Ne sens-tu pas comme moi que quelque chose ne va pas Alli ?

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourcil levé pour souligné son interrogation. Il put la voir observer autour d'eux à la recherche d'une meilleure solution. Une qui ne risque pas de leur attirer d'ennuis. Mais les secours ne semblaient pas prêts à venir dans cette direction pour le moment. Ils avaient un choix à faire. Un choix qui pouvait s'avérer vital pour le couple étendu sur le sol froid. Et elle avait fait le sien, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux d'un bleu sombre.

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP

Albus Dumbledore croisa les mains, son regard triste fixé sur Fumseck, son phénix, sans pour autant le voir. Sirius Black avait trahit ses deux meilleurs amis et se trouvait désormais à Azkaban. Peter Pettigrow était mort, touché par un sort qu'Albus ne connaissait pas et qui l'avait purement et simplement réduit à l'état d'un simple doigt. Remus Lupin avait apprit la nouvelle un peu plus tôt et s'était exilé dans une forêt, dévasté.

Et à côté de cela, il y avait Harry, ce petit garçon au front écorché qu'il avait laissé sur le pas de la porte d'une famille moldue. Une famille qui était plus que susceptible de ne jamais l'accepter. Il avait eut une longue nuit et une journée encore plus longue. Il n'avait fait que penser et prendre des décisions, des décisions qui lui brisaient le cœur.

Le vieil homme ferma ses yeux un moment, se remémorant avec douleur le moment où il avait été appelé parce que les Londubat avaient été attaqués. Torturés jusqu'à la folie, le couple ne s'en remettrait très certainement jamais. Pour ce qui était de leur fils, Neville, il se trouvait avec sa grand-mère à ce moment là, grâce en soit rendu à Merlin.

Le grand Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir et rouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vieux, aussi usé. Il n'avait jamais eut ce sentiment que le monde s'écroulait tout autour de lui et que le plus grand bien n'était en fait qu'une vaste blague destiné à rendre plus acceptable les pertes. Il n'avait jamais sentit cela... mis à part une fois.

_« Arianna »_ songea le sorcier, son cœur déjà bien malmené, se faisant plus douloureux encore.

Les larmes montaient à ses yeux, il ferma les paupières et sentit une larme unique couler le long de sa joue ridée pour se perdre dans sa barbe argentée. James et Lily. James, le jeune homme le plus borné, orgueilleux, talentueux et blagueur qu'il lui eut été donné de rencontrer. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse, et Albus avait toujours pensé que sa loyauté envers ses amis et ses proches serait récompensée par une loyauté pareille.

Son sourire triste revint quand il songea à Lily, à sa langue acérée, à son intelligence et son talent, et son esprit au moins aussi borné que celui de son compagnon. Six années, il avait passé six années avec Minerva dans ce même bureau, accompagné d'Horace, Filius et Pomona à rire des derniers exploits des maraudeurs, tourner en ridicule la dernière demande de sortir avec lui de James à Lily. Se demander quand la tête du joueur de Quidditch se ferait moins gonflée. Et quand Lily autoriserait son cœur à s'ouvrir. A parier sur tant de choses, discuter de tant d'autres. Oh bien sûr qu'ils avaient de nombreuses choses à discuter, des choses autrement plus importantes qu'un couple d'adolescent. Mais voilà, au sein de tous les conflits, alors que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps accédait trop vite au pouvoir, il était bon de se rappeler que même contre toute les apparences, l'amour pouvait encore gagner. James avait réussi à se faire moins orgueilleux, à laisser voir sa générosité au grand jour et à laisser son animosité pour un certain Serpentard de côté. Quant à Lily, elle avait sut ouvrir lentement son cœur à un James plus qu'heureux de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir foi en lui.

Et alors que finalement, tout allait bien pour eux, que l'un comme l'autre avaient réussi à venir à bout de ce qui les tenaient éloignés, voilà qu'une prophétie voyait le jour et risquait de les condamner. Les avait condamnés.

Minerva entra dans son bureau au pas de charge, se plantant devant lui et commençant une nouvelle argumentation sur toutes les raisons qui devaient convaincre Albus de confier l'enfant à une autre famille que les Dursley. Il l'écouta calmement, mais il savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour maintenir Harry Potter en sécurité qu'en le maintenant dans cette famille.

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP

James ouvrit péniblement les yeux, priant pour avoir simplement fait un horrible cauchemars dont il se réveillait, et trouver sa femme à ses côtés dans son lit. Il se lèverait, irait voir leur fils dormir puis reviendrait se coucher auprès de sa Lily, embrassant délicatement son front avant de se rendormir en contemplant sa femme endormie.

Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Certes, il faisait nuit. Certes, il était allongé dans un lit. Mais il n'était pas chez lui. Et il le savait sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans un lit une place, des couvertures qui n'étaient pas les siennes couvrant son corps. Des coussins n'ayant ni son odeur ni celle de sa Lily sous sa tête. Et surtout, sa femme n'était pas là, près de lui. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, tendant un bras à tâtons et heurtant le mur. Il grogna, tendit l'autre bras et finit par attraper ses lunettes. Il posa les verres sur son nez et se redressa prudemment, tout son corps douloureux. Il ignorait où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là.

Mais une chose était sûre, il devait se lever et retourner chez lui, retrouver sa femme et son fils. Alors que les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait se bousculaient dans son esprit, James sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Lily... Merlin qu'elle ne soit pas morte, que leur fils se porte bien. Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, de s'écrouler. La douleur était trop forte, pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il avait échoué.

Un espoir, fou, se saisit de lui et il quitta la maison en silence, il se surprit à trouver son chemin sans difficulté, comme s'il était déjà venu dans cette maison et connaissait parfaitement son chemin. Mais rien ne lui était familier. Enfin sortit, il comprit qu'il était toujours dans son village. Alors il courut, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, cet étrange mélange de peine, de peur et d'espoir lui donnant des ailes. Il arriva devant chez lui plus vite qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Un long moment, James Potter resta devant la maison, ou du moins, ses ruines, la bouche entre-ouverte, un trou béant se formant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il contemplait les dégâts que le mage noir avait provoqué. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir survécut à cela ? Mais Lily avait du transplaner, oui, c'est ça, elle avait transplané avec Harry. Il tentait de se convaincre sans y croire. Il était devant une maison réduite à néant, il avait vu le mage noir entrer dans la maison, l'avait combattu comme il le pouvait. Et il aurait dû mourir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, cela faisait bien trop mal, tournant sur lui même, il disparut pour réapparaître en plein milieu d'une forêt.

Il était venu ici avec Lily, pour camper, ou plutôt pour échapper un temps à ses meilleurs amis et passer un peu de temps à profiter d'être seul avec sa Lily. C'était aussi ici, près de cette rivière qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage. Il tomba à genou. Il faisait froid, au fond de lui, James savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Mais il venait de tout perdre. Il voulait oublier, il devait oublier. Au moins pour un temps. Il commença à pleurer, s'écroulant à même le sol et se recroquevillant sur lui-même, secoué de sanglots. Il se moquait bien d'avoir l'air d'un enfant, d'être faible. On venait de lui arracher le cœur et on s'amusait à le larder de coup de couteau. Il avait perdu la femme qui voulait tout dire pour lui, celle pour laquelle il aurait été prêt à décrocher la lune s'il l'avait fallut. Mais en plus de cela, il avait perdu son fils. Leur fils. La dernière chose qui aurait put le raccrocher encore un peu à sa Lily.

Alors il restait là, à même le sol, au milieu de la forêt de Dean, à l'endroit même où il avait demandé sa femme en mariage, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et à souffrir le martyr bien qu'il fut incapable de décider si sa douleur était physique ou mentale.

A un moment donné, il s'endormit miraculeusement, plongeant avec délice dans cet oublie que lui offrait le sommeil. Au moins pour quelques petites heures. Il se réveilla, bien vite rattrapé par la douleur. Sa vie d'homme était finie. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement se laisser mourir.  
Dans un instant de génie – ou de folie au choix – James se souvint de cet avertissement qu'il avait si souvent lu lorsqu'il avait apprit à devenir un animagus.

_« Ne jamais rester trop longtemps sous sa forme animale. Au risque de perdre votre identité et ne plus être que l'animal », _récita-t-il mentalement.

Peut être était-ce la solution. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur. Il avait besoin d'oublier mais ne voulait pas mettre fin à ses jours, il ne ferait pas cette insulte à ceux qui l'aimaient.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, songer à cela le ramenait à ses meilleurs amis. Peter. Peter les avait trahis. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi les trahir ? Par peur ? Et s'il cherchait simplement la vengeance, traquant Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve. Et ensuite ? Ensuite que ferait-il ? Il irait trouver Sirius ? Celui qui avait eut cette idée ? Et si cela n'avait été qu'un plan, une idée saugrenue entre Peter et Sirius pour s'attirer les bonne grâces de leur « maître ». Cette pensait donnait la nausée au jeune homme tout en lui déchirant un peu plus les entrailles. Il en venait à souhaiter être mort lorsque le mage noir était venu chez lui. Il n'aurait pas autant souffert.

Son plan de vengeance était une mauvaise idée, même s'il parvenait au bout, il n'aurait plus de but. Et serait même sans doute envoyer à Azkaban. L'idée de vivre ses derniers jours à revivre ses pires souvenirs – dont les plus forts étaient ceux qu'il vivait actuellement – suffisait à convaincre James que ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

Alors il se mit à quatre pattes, ferma les yeux et se transforma en sa forme animale, comme il l'avait fait si souvent en présence de ses meilleurs amis. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le parcourut. Mais un animal ne pleurait pas, un animal n'avait pas besoin de penser, il n'avait besoin que d'agir, que de son instinct. Alors James fit ce qu'il avait tant de fois refusé de faire. Il se fondit totalement dans cette animal, mettant de côté tout ce qui faisait de lui un humain et ne devenant finalement plus qu'un animal sauvage majestueux dans une agréable forêt où il vivrait désormais.

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP

La jeune femme rousse ouvrit péniblement les yeux, son cerveau tournant déjà bien trop rapidement pour son propre bien. Si elle attrapait Peter Pettigrow, il ne reverrait jamais la lumière du jour, foi de Lily Potter. Le cœur de la jeune femme descendit une fois de plus quelque part au niveau de ses pieds alors qu'elle songeait à ce que le rat et sa face de serpent de maître lui avaient fait perdre. Elle se pinça les lèvres luttant contre les larmes et les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'en prendre à elle. Si elle prévoyait de tuer Peter ? Définitivement. Si elle voulait aussi réserver un sort particulier à Sirius pour avoir eut la mauvaise idée de leur proposer cette idée ? Evidemment. Mais tout cela devrait attendre. Clouée au lit, elle prenait pourtant son mal en patience. Son leitmotiv ? Faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si son monde était toujours intact comme si l'homme de sa vie et leur enfant n'était pas mort. La main de la femme se posa sur son ventre et elle ferma les yeux. Au moins, elle avait encore une partie de James avec elle. Elle aurait toujours une partie de lui près d'elle.

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra en souriant, prenant des nouvelles de Lily. La jeune femme sourit en retour, bien décidé à ne pas laisser paraître tout les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, peine, peur, colère, tout cela resterait enfouie jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le faire sortir, jusque là, elle se montrerait calme et agréable.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi, jusqu'en mai où elle accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille. Serrer enfin cet enfant dans ses bras ramena beaucoup trop d'émotions à la surface d'un seul coup, épuisée, elle manqua éclater en sanglot. Mais sa fierté s'était mise de la partie et elle s'était contentée de regarder sa fille, les yeux brillants de larme. Elle savait comment elle allait l'appeler, elle ne savait pas comment elle l'élèverait, où elle irait ou quoique ce soit. Mais elle savait avec certitude quel serait le nom de sa fille. Un dernier hommage à James. Le regard toujours aussi brillant de larme, elle esquissa un sourire avant de souffler le nom de sa fille à mi-voix, juste assez fort pour qu'il soit entendu de tous ici.

- Mary Enola Potter.

Ils lui prirent sa fille pour la laver et faire tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire, comme la mesurer et la peser. Lily s'enfonça dans les coussins dans son dos et ferma les yeux, laissant quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Mary Potter n'était autre que la mère de James, la femme qui avait acceuillit Lily à bras ouvert dans la famille Potter. Une femme que Lily estimait beaucoup. Quant à Enola, Lily n'avait jamais eut la chance de la connaître, mais il s'agissait de la grand-mère de James et elle savait qu'avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, ils avaient été très proches. Coup du sort ou non, elle avait perdu la vie lors de la cinquième année de celui-ci, peu de temps avant les Buses. Avec un soupir, elle essuya les traces de larme sur ses joues et rouvrit les yeux, il était temps de réfléchir à l'avenir. Et une chose était sûre, elle devait prétendre être morte cette nuit d'Halloween. Ce qui impliquait qu'elle allait devoir vivre dans l'anonymat, en plein cœur du monde moldu. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle devait trouver une solution pour apprendre la magie à Mary... Un sourire vint prendre place au coin de ses lèvres, peut être avait-elle passé trop de temps avec les maraudeurs pour penser qu'elle pourrait y arriver sans trop de problème.

Lily tourna la clef à l'intérieur de la serrure poussant doucement la porte et pénétrant dans la maison. Si Petunia savait... la rousse poussa un grognement en rajustant la position de sa fille au creux de ses bras. Mieux valait ne pas penser à sa sœur et plutôt se préoccuper de l'ange endormie dans ses bras. Cette petite fille qu'elle allait devoir élever seule et à laquelle elle allait devoir apprendre un certain nombre de choses. Elle savait déjà comment elle allait s'y prendre dans l'immédiat et quelque part, elle remercia Merlin qu'elle n'ait pas quittée le monde non-magique depuis plus longtemps, elle n'avait pas besoin de se réadapter au monde moldu. Quelques sorts lui permirent de nettoyer les lieux. La maison était à l'abandon depuis la mort de ses parents, Petunia n'avait jamais remit les pieds ici de toute évidence. Lily non plus d'ailleurs. Pas avant aujourd'hui. La jeune femme soupira et déposa sa fille endormie dans son lit, elle avait du travail devant elle, la maison devait être sécurisée, des sorts pour la protéger ou encore l'avertir. Mais aussi pour que personne ne puisse détecter la moindre trace de magie ici. Une fois les divers sorts auxquels elle avait put penser en place, la jeune femme monta à l'étage, dans la salle de bain, elle se mit en face du miroir.

Pendant un long moment, Lily observa ses traits tirés, ses yeux où la douleur était visible et son teint pâle. Elle était consciente de la probabilité de la présence de personnes l'ayant connue dans le quartier. Avec un soupir, Lily attrapa sa baguette, les mains tremblants légèrement. Elle pouvait utiliser des sorts pour se transformer totalement. Mais est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? De ne plus se reconnaître en croisant son reflet ? De devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Après un moment de réflexion, la jeune femme décida que non. Elle se contenta donc d'assombrir la couleur de ses cheveux qui de roux devinrent auburn. Puis elle regarda ses yeux, hésitant un moment, son lien avec son fils, son Harry. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait, c'était aussi un des traits qui la trahirait le plus facilement. Un instant plus tard, elle avait les yeux de l'exacte couleur noisette de James. Avec un sourire triste, elle détourna le regard et entreprit de s'occuper de nettoyer les dernières pièces de la maison. Mais Mary s'éveilla et commença à pleurer.

Tranquillement installée sur un banc, juste à côté de la porte, Lily apprenait patiemment à une Mary âgée de 6 ans à lire. La petite fille se débattait avec les mots, sous le regard à la fois attendrit et indulgent de sa mère quand elle remarqua un couple qui aménageait dans la maison de la famille Granger. Haussant un sourcil, elle n'y porta pas vraiment attention, jusqu'à ce qu'un pétard explose non loin et que la petite fille du couple ne se retrouve soudain sur le toit. Les deux adultes la regardèrent un moment, incapables de comprendre comment leur fille avait bien pu arriver sur le toit si soudainement. Lily baissa le regard sur sa fille, et sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. Quelle identité pouvait-elle utiliser ? Si, comme elle le supposait, la petite fille de se couple se trouvait être une sorcière, elle irait à Poudlard. Et il était hors de question qu'elle puisse à un moment ou un autre rapprocher Lily de la personne qu'elle était vraiment. Comment s'appelaient ceux qui l'avaient aidée déjà ? Avec un sourire en coin, Mary regardait sa mère, attendant sans le moindre doute que celle-ci ne lui dise qu'elles allaient saluer les nouveaux voisins. Cette enfant, bien que le portrait craché de Lily – en dehors de ses yeux, elle avait hérité de ceux de James – semblait d'ores et déjà tout avoir de James.

Le père de famille cherchait une échelle pour aller chercher l'enfant, toujours perchée sur le toit et la jeune femme s'approcha, regardant le toit d'un coup d'oeil intéressée, Mary la suivant comme son ombre.

- Bonjour, Lily Harper, et ma fille, Mary, auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Les deux adultes se présentèrent et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur en apprenant la mort des « vieux » Granger. Elle apprit aussi que leur fils était finalement marié et dentiste et qu'il allait emménager. Aucun des deux parents ne semblait avoir la moindre idée de la manière dont leur fille avait put arriver là-haut. La jeune femme se garda de tout commentaire, regardant Mr Granger monter l'échelle qu'il avait finit par trouver et redescendre, une petite fille de 7 ans terrorisée au creux de ses bras et s'accrochant fermement à son cou.

Lily sourit à cette fillette, simplement attendrie. Et elle se promit de l'aider et la guider, quelqu'un devait apprendre à cette enfant ce qu'était la magie. Mais il allait aussi falloir que Lily trouve un moyen de faire cela en toute discrétion. Elle n'avait pas peur des Granger. Mais elle tenait à ne pas attirer trop l'attention et ne surtout pas être reconnue.

Cinq ans plus tard, Hermione rentrait de son « école privée » et Lily apprenait tout ce qu'elle savait à Mary, depuis la maison. Invitée à dîner, la jeune femme et sa fille acceptèrent avec plaisir, curieuse de savoir comment se portait sa petite protégée et parfaitement consciente qu'elle l'apprendrait un peu plus vite de cette manière.

- T'es-tu fait des amis dans cette école ? Interrogea Lily, se souvenant de certains des siens à l'âge de cette enfant.

- Oui quelques uns. Mais Harry et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis, répondit Hermione alors que Lily manquait s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

- Harry ?

- Oui, Harry Potter... C'est une... Euh... Il est très connu dans cette école.

Elle n'en dirait pas plus et les regards étaient tournés vers le visage pâle de Lily. Son fils... Son Harry était vivant. Sirius l'avait-il élevé selon les souhaits de James et les siens ? Non, probablement pas, il avait fallut que quelqu'un partageant le sang de Lily le recueille. Sûrement. Petunia. Rien que cette idée donnait la nausée à Lily. S'excusant rapidement, elle rentra chez elle, dans un état second, guidée par Mary qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Tant de temps perdu. Le cœur de Lily lui hurlait d'aller récupérer son fils, et faire payer à sa sœur la moindre maltraitance qu'il aurait put subir.

- Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je... ce n'est rien Mary... Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

- C'est mon frère pas vrai maman ? Mais tu as dis qu'il était mort...

- Je sais ma chérie j'étais persuadée qu'il l'était je...

- Et papa ?

- Quoi ?

- Es-tu sûre qu'il est bien mort ?

L'interrogation de l'enfant était à la fois belle et naïve, Lily sentit son cœur battre plus fort, l'espoir se frayant une place là où elle avait toujours refusé de le laisser aller. Mais si Harry et elle-même avaient survécus... Alors peut être, juste peut être que James aussi. Fermant doucement les yeux, Lily se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas réapparaître comme ça, pas après autant de temps et elle ne pouvait pas partir à la recherche de James. Non, elle devait s'occuper de Mary, la protéger et lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, elle allait s'abonner à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Lily jeta la Gazette sur la table. Si elle n'avait pas déjà eut à faire à la plume acérée de Rita Skeeter, elle aurait cru ce que celle-ci venait d'écrire au sujet d'Hermione. En fait, elle l'aurai sûrement crue si elle n'avait pas un peu mieux connu la jeune sorcière. Mary lui lança un regard interrogateur. Si la jeune fille savait qu'elle avait un frère célèbre qui lui avait le droit d'aller à Poudlard et que son père était mort, elle n'en demeurait pas moins d'une curiosité étonnante.

- Tu as l'air en colère, statua-t-elle avec un calme étonnant.

- Non, je suis inquiète.

Elle en voulait peut être à Skeeter mais ce n'étais pas la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait jeté la Gazette sur la table. Son fils avait réussi à participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et Lily connaissait le nombre de morts que les derniers tournois avaient faits.

Un soupir lui échappa mais elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder le luxe de se laisser aller à ses inquiètudes et à la douleur. Mary était près d'elle. Alors elle esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers sa fille, cette jeune adolescente au cheveux aussi roux que les siens mais dont les yeux noisettes étaient sans conteste ceux de James... et le caractère facétieux – et particulièrement modeste – de son mari également. Elle avait pensé que cette ressemblance avec James ne ferait que lui briser davantage le cœur ou encore, l'agacer comme seul le jeune homme en avait été capable. Mais finalement, elle se voyait plus souvent sourire et rire aux diverses blagues de sa fille que s'énerver après elle. Mary lui rappelait simplement le meilleur de James Potter. De plus, elle ne parvenait jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Cette enfant savait à la perfection amadouer sa mère et lui redonner le sourire, même lorsqu'elle était au plus mal.

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP

Le monde entier venait de ralentir. C'était comme si tout à coup, le temps avait décidé de suspendre son cours. Sirius pouvait voir le sort foncer sur lui dans une lenteur démesurée mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'éviter, il était impuissant et le sortilège lancé par sa cousine poursuivait sa course jusqu'à lui.

Quand l'éclair de lumière atteignit sa cible, il s'attendit à basculer dans le néant. Au lieu de quoi, il tomba à la renverse, déstabilisé par l'impact. Mais il était trop proche de cette arche dont il tentait d'ignorer les murmures depuis son arrivée dans la salle. Et alors qu'il allait la traverser – et sachant que cela signifiait sa mort – il songea à son frère de cœur, espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas avoir put protéger son fils plus longtemps. Et là, tout devint noir.

Sirius Black s'éveilla sur un sol dur. Et passablement froid. Il tenta de rouler sur le côté, essayant de comprendre où il était et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Mais de toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas, il était stupéfixé et totalement incapable du moindre mouvement. S'il devait se fier aux bruits et aux odeurs, ainsi qu'à sa vue infaillible, il aurait déduit qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt. En effet, des arbres l'entouraient à perte de vue, le sol était recouvert d'herbes et de brindilles, non-loin, il devinait des champignons et pouvait même entendre le murmure d'une rivière sur sa droite – sans la voir pour autant.

Il sentit un animal s'approcher de lui et tenta à nouveau de bouger, sans le moindre succès. Maudissant le sort qui lui interdisait le moindre minuscule mouvement, il sentit le souffle chaud d'une créature qui le reniflait. Génial, il ne mourrait pas tué par sa cousine psychopathe complètement raide dingue d'un mage noir complètement barré. Non monsieur, il allait mourir dévoré par une bestiole encore non-identifiée dans une forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il en avait de la chance. Le souffle était profond et chaud. L'animal le reniflait avec curiosité et Sirius aurait bien aimé pouvoir tourner les yeux en direction de cette bestiole qui voulait le dévorer. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne parvenait pas à se libérer de l'emprise du sort. Et même s'il avait toujours sa baguette fermement tenue en main, elle n'était pas pointée sur lui, et il ne pourrait donc pas lever le maléfice.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir la tête d'un cerf au-dessus de la sienne, une seconde avant que la tête ne disparaisse, qu'il ne sente le sort être brisé et ne se retrouve debout sur ses pieds. Il ne resta pas éternellement campé sur ses deux pieds. Un poing jaillit à une vitesse fulgurante et entra à grande vitesse en collision avec sa mâchoire, la puissance du coup le renversa. Et l'adversaire de Patmol se jeta bientôt sur lui, au sol, pour continuer le combat. Le sorcier entreprit de se défendre tant bien que mal. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'entre deux coups de poings, il reconnaisse le visage de l'homme qui l'attaquait. Si dans un premier temps, ce fut la stupéfaction qui le réduisit à l'immobilité, ce fut ensuite le désir de ne pas se battre contre cette personne en particulier.

Au dessus de lui, continuant à le rouer de coups plus ou moins mérités, se tenait un homme. Une barbe dévorait la majeure partie de son visage, beaucoup trop longue et emmêlée pour que Sirius doute qu'il ne l'ait pas volontairement laissée poussée. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient parcourus de mèches de cheveux grises, beaucoup trop longs et surtout plus emmêlés encore que la barbe. Les yeux noisettes de l'homme brillaient de colère et de douleur. Mais bientôt, les coups cessèrent et les larmes remplirent ces yeux qu'il avait si souvent vu remplis de complicité, de joie et de malice.

- James, c'est bien toi ?

- Je vais te tuer Black ! Ta foutue idée !

- Je suis désolé ok ?

- Ca ne ramènera pas ma femme et mon fils.

Sirius allait répliqué quand il se figea. James était-il vraiment persuadé qu'Harry était mort ? Oui, sans le moindre doute, sinon, dévasté ou non, le James Potter qu'il connaissait aurait prit soin de son fils. Le James Potter qui lui hurla dessus quand il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche. Ne connaissant que trop bien son frère de cœur, et peu soucieux de se battre encore contre lui, Sirius garda le silence, attendant que l'orage finisse par passer. Ou plutôt, la tempête. James n'avait jamais été du genre à s'emporter facilement – sauf quand il s'agissait de Lily et de leurs disputes si réputées – et quand il finissait par exploser, la seule chose à faire était encaisser les paroles et attendre qu'il se calme. Au bout d'un certain temps, le ton de James se fit moins emplit d'animosité et il sembla à Sirius qu'il était fin prêt à l'écouter. Patmol avait fini par se relever, James face à lui, l'oeil critique et entraîné se Sirius remarqua les vêtements de James rapiécés et semblant encore plus vieux que ceux que Remus portaient en temps normal.

Pendant un temps, il n'y eut que le silence entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le grand, beau, et merveilleux Sirius Black ne se décide à briser la glace. Il releva ses yeux gris et plongea directement dans les deux noisettes de James.

- T'aurais au moins pu prendre une douche avant de venir, tu sens encore plus mauvais que Servilus le jour où on a remplacé son shampoing par des œufs pourris.

- Une des premières blagues de notre sixième année... J'étais persuadé que Lily nous tuerait. Au lieu de quoi, elle a ignoré tout le monde...

Sirius ne sut établir si son meilleur ami était peiné de parler de ce moment ou simplement amusé. Mais un sourire – discret – sembla prendre place sur le visage de James et il finit par prendre Sirius dans ses bras. Les deux hommes passèrent un moment à marcher et à parler, Sirius évitant aussi soigneusement que possible de parler de la manière dont il était arrivé. Il savait que peu importait son état, James se précipiterait au Ministère s'il savait. Et pour l'instant, la première personne qui devait être prévenue n'était autre que Dumbledore. Et Sirius attendait des explications de la part du vieil homme.

Les deux presque frères finirent par s'entendre pour se rendre dans un village moldu qu'ils connaissaient bien pour y être souvent allé. Au bout d'un certains temps, ils repérèrent une maison qui leur semblait déserte, alors, ils entrèrent et prirent tout leur temps pour se laver et se restaurer. Sirius aurait sans doute même poussé jusqu'à dormir comme une masse mais prit sur lui de monter la garde. Des fois que les occupant de la maison ne revienne. Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent ainsi. Les deux hommes allant de maison inoccupée en maison inoccupée. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent les vacances scolaires. Là, fiers et décidés – et James redevenu bien plus reconnaissable – les deux hommes s'en allèrent à Poudlard, rendre visite à un vieil homme qui, tiré du sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit, aurait un drôle de choc.

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. La rousse attrapa la baguette qui se trouvait sous son oreiller et, aussi prudemment et silencieusement que possible, descendit l'escalier, prête au combat. Habilement, la femme évita les marches grinçantes de l'escalier et se trouva bientôt dans la cuisine. Là, elle s'autorisa un léger sourire et un soupir de soulagemment. Avant qu'une expression sévère n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'elle ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine. La seconde suivante, elle se raclait la gorge.

L'adolescente de 14 ans qui était en train de se servir dans le frigo, sursauta et fit volte-face. Lily dut faire appel aux sept années passées à Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs pour ne pas éclater de rire. En effet, Mary tenait dans une main un verre de lait, dans l'autre un œuf – allez savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire avec ça – et entre ses dents, encore emballée se trouvait une plaquette de chocolat. L'air innocent que tenta de prendre la jeune fille était d'ailleurs quelque peu gâché par les preuves flagrantes qui se trouvait juste dans ses mains. Avec un soupir, Mary remit l'oeuf à sa place, gardant néanmoins le chocolat et le verre de lait avant de fermer la porte du frigidaire et de tenter un sourire à sa mère.

Lily secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à combien sa fille avait des traits de James – il lui était souvent arrivé de trouver le jeune homme debout en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller manger quelque chose – le chocolat en revanche, dénotait davantage des goûts de Lily. L'adolescente en était parfaitement consciente et elle n'hésita pas longtemps à ouvrir la plaquette et à en proposer un morceau à sa mère. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'adulte céda et grignota un morceau du carré de chocolat, sans pour autant pouvoir se débarrasser de ses craintes. Mary soutint son regard pensif, habituée à voir sa mère s'égarer régulièrement alors qu'elle réfléchissait ou s'inquiétait.

Les attaques de Mangemorts se faisaient plus nombreuses chaque jour. Et pour avoir lu la Gazette en détail, Lily avait cru que son cœur était réduit en cendre une nouvelle fois. Sirius était mort. A cela s'ajoutait le désir chaque jour plus présent de la jeune femme de retrouver son monde. Et de voir son fils, le connaître...

- Va préparer tes affaires, on s'en va.

Mary lui lança un regard étonné. Elle avait finit par apprendre que parfois, il valait mieux attendre avant de poser des questions en présence de Lily. Du regard, Lily suivit sa fille monter les escaliers, elle hésita une seconde sur sa décision avant de simplement soupirer. Dumbledore n'allait certainement pas la croire si facilement et elle allait devoir se battre pour prouver qu'elle était bien elle. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle fuyait son douloureux passé que Lily se demandait si elle pouvait encore être celle qu'elle avait jadis été. Finalement, elle monta les marches la menant à l'étage, prenant la direction de la salle de bain, sa baguette toujours en main. Là, face au miroir, la jeune femme annula les sorts qui modifiaient son apparence. Elle resta un moment à contempler son visage dans la glace, se demandant s'il était normal qu'elle ait à ce point l'impression d'observer une étrangère. Tiraillée entre la familiarité de ses traits et l'impression de ne pas se reconnaître, Lily finit par se détourner de son reflet pour se consacrer à la préparation de ses bagages. Quelques mouvements de baguette suffirent et elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Mary, occupée à ranger ses affaires dans une valise.

- Laisse moi faire, je connais un moyen d'aller plus vite. _Failamale_.

En un instant tous les objets se pliaient de bonne grâce et prenaient place dans la malle de Mary. Laquelle observa la démonstration de magie sans sourciller mais qui fronça les sourcils quand sa mère lui tendit une cape et lui ordonna de la mettre ainsi que le capuchon. Une légère grimace déforma le visage de l'adolescente quand sa mère lui demanda de ne pas utiliser la magie avant qu'elle lui dise que ça ne risquait rien. Elle acquiesça cependant et attrapa le bras de sa mère, le serrant fortement comme celle-ci le lui demanda. L'arrivée fut rude. Transplanage d'escorte ou non, Mary avait transplané pour la première fois. Et elle détestait ça. Pliée en deux, la jeune fille respirait profondément dans l'espoir de ne pas être malade. Elle sentit la main de sa mère venir caresser son dos et finit par se redresser au bout d'un long moment, regardant tout autour d'elle. Elles étaient devant un pub, _Les Trois Balais_. Un sourcil haussé à Lily suffit à faire comprendre son interrogation silencieuse. Cependant, elle ne reçut pas de réponse, le capuchon de leurs capes cachaient leurs visages et l'aube pointait à peine. Elle remarqua le sourire triste sur le visage de la femme mais ne fit pas de commentaire, la suivant jusqu'à une vieille cabane en se demandant si sa mère n'avait pas perdu la tête.

Lily quant à elle observa la Cabane Hurlante dans un soupir. Si elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure option pour gagner le château au plus vite, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'emprunter ce passage... et de risquer de se faire broyer les os par le saule cogneur à la sortie. Un soupir lui échappa et elle observa la rue principale incroyablement calme et silencieuse à cette heure-ci. Sa fille sur ses talons, elle fit le tour de la cabane, utilisant le mot de passe qui permettait de faire apparaître l'entrée de la Cabane. Mary passa la première et Lily la suivit, prenant garde de ne pas être vue. Une fois les deux femmes passées, le passage se referma dans leurs dos, à nouveau invisible. L'adolescente observait tout autour d'elle, son regard critique faisant clairement comprendre à Lily sans qu'elle n'ait à dire quoique ce fut qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Les deux filles empruntèrent le passage, Lily en tête et finirent par déboucher dans le parc de Poudlard. Si la femme ignorait par quelle miracle, aucune d'elles n'avait semblé éveiller l'arbre, elle ne s'attarda pas pour lui poser la question. Entraînant Mary à l'intérieur du château en l'autorisant à utiliser toute la magie qu'elle voulait.

Si sa fille était étonnée par ce qui se passait ou le lieu, elle n'en pipa mot. Le cœur de Lily tambourinait dans sa poitrine, déchiré par tous les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait dans ce lieu. Le silence de Mary l'intriguait et elle gardait un œil sur la jeune muette. Qui semblait trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle, le regard brillant à la fois d'interet et de compréhension. Mais aussi – au grand dam de Lily – de malice. Arrivée à l'étage de l'entrée du bureau directorial, la jeune femme commença à se détendre, songeant que peut être, juste peut être, elle ne croiserait personne avant d'avoir atteint sa destination. C'était sa compter sur les habitudes matinales de Minerva McGonnagall. La vieille femme avait de fabuleux reflexes pour son âge et sortit sa baguette dès lors qu'elle entendit les bruits de pas rapides. Lily en fit de même en voyant une silhouette devant elle. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à recouvrir à nouveau sa tête de son capuchon en sortant du saule cogneur, prenant cette précaution comme superflue. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver. McGonnagall ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne lui ait échappé... et tourna de l'oeil.

Avec un soupir, Lily pointa une armure de sa baguette et la transforma en un matelas, d'un autre sort, elle installa sa professeur de Métamorphose dessus. Et Lily ouvrait enfin la bouche.

- Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ?

- Minerva McGonnagall... elle m'a enseigné la métamorphose. Et je suppose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir.

- Je croyais qu'il était normal de voir des fantômes dans le monde sorcier.

La réplique de sa fille arracha un sourire à Lily qui reprit sa route en direction de la statue cachant le bureau directorial. Mais là, devant la statue de pierre inanimée, Lily se rendit compte de son problème. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Demander à McGonnagall était exclut, d'autant que celle-ci risquait de ne pas reprendre conscience dans l'immédiat. Sans compter le fait de lui faire confiance. Alors pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Lily tenta tous les mots de passe qui lui passaient par la tête. Sans succès. Alors qu'elle se taisait enfin, cherchant une idée de génie, Mary, jusque là assise contre le mur juste à côté de la statue lui lança un large sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. Le genre de sourire dont Lily avait apprit à se méfier. Avec James d'abord. Puis avec leur fille. Elle haussa cependant un sourcil interrogateur, accueillant avec un certain soulagement cette pause improvisée.

- Tu n'aurais pas une chocogrenouille par hasard ? J'ai faim.

Lily allait répondre par la négative, doutant que ce soit bel et bien la faim qui motive sa fille. Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion, le mouvement de la statue devant elle attirant enfin son attention. Un instant, Lily resta immobile, puis elle sourit. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle à lui en rompre les côtes et déposant un baiser sur son front. Une chance que l'adolescente ait hérité du cerveau parfait et rapide de Lily et non pas de la tête enflée de son père. Lily remit son capuchon et monta les marches rapidement, Mary sur ses talons.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, la jeune femme entra, jugeant qu'elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça. Et elle se figea, son cerveau analysant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux aussi rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais ce qu'elle voyait n'avait pas la moindre logique. La première chose qui avait attiré son regard se trouvait être une personne attachée dans un fauteuil et semblant se débattre contre ses liens. Comme son voisin. Les deux hommes avaient tournés la tête en direction de Lily lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte avec la plus grande discrétion du monde. Seulement, là, dans ce fauteuil se trouvait deux visages qu'elle connaissait bien. L'un était celui de son mari et l'autre, celui du parrain de son fils. Tous deux censés être morts. Et devant eux, debout devant son bureau, la baguette pointée sur les deux hommes et le regard implacable. Albus Dumbledore.

Beaucoup de choses se passèrent alors, le cœur de Lily se remit à battre et une vague de soulagement déferla en elle. Mais en même temps, une colère sans nom se saisit d'elle. Pas à l'encontre de James. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Sirius... Elle avait passé de longues années à ruminer sa colère et à se demander à qui incombait la faute. Elle avait finit par se résoudre à lui dire deux mots le moment venu si jamais elle avait l'occasion de le revoir un jour. Par contre... Son regard se tourna vers l'homme qui menaçait son mari, celui qui aurait dû vérifier qu'ils étaient bel et bien morts. Celui dont on vantait la sagesse et le génie à travers le monde. Sa main s'était refermée sur sa baguette sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle sentait la présence de Mary dans l'ombre, derrière elle. Et pouvait également sentir sa baguette réagir à ses émotions, colère, joie, douleur, bonheur absolu, rage sans nom. Elle agit avant même que son cerveau ne puisse l'arrêter, usant d'un simple sortilège de désarmement sur Albus Dumbledore. Simple. Mais efficace. La baguette vola dans les airs et Lily l'attrapa au vol. Le vieil homme fit un mouvement, le sort suivant attira le fauteuil du vieil homme à l'arrière de ses genoux, le forçant à s'asseoir alors que des cordes jaillissaient du néant pour le clouer sur place. Les deux plus jeunes hommes la regardaient sans dire un mot.

Lily se pinça l'arrête du nez. Quel serait le premier point ? Vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un subterfuge. Un léger sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Elle venait d'avoir une idée, une potion dont elle avait eut l'idée des années plus tôt. Et qu'elle avait préparé pour aider James à faire sa farce d'adieu au château. Cela n'aurait pas d'effet sur Dumbledore, maître dans l'art de l'occlumencie et l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de leur génération.

Ca n'arrêta pas Lily qui se mit en quête d'un chaudron. Dumbledore parlait de sa voix, douce et apaisante, cherchant de toute évidence à savoir à qui il avait à faire et surtout, à la calmer pour qu'il la libère. La baguette de Dumbledore fut confié à Mary qui laissa tomber son capuchon avec agacement, agacement qui devint un air ravi dès que la baguette fut entre ses mains et qu'elle remarqua une vitrine – pourtant bien cachée – dans laquelle se trouvaient des sorbets citrons.

Albus tenta alors de raisonner avec l'adolescente qui l'ignora purement et simplement. Son attention ne resta pourtant pas très longtemps sur l'enfant, trop préoccupé par le retour de Lily de ses appartements, un chaudron en or flottant doucement devant elle, et des ingrédients dans les bras. De toute évidence, les trois hommes pouvaient voir leurs inquiètudes augmenter à vue d'oeil. Et James et Sirius prirent la décision de se mêler à leur tour aux efforts de Dumbledore pour la raisonner. Ce qui donnait chez Sirius quelque chose comme :

- Je vous laisserait volontiers abuser de mon corps d'Appolon si vous le souhaitez. Croyez-moi, on vous sera plus utile vivants que morts.

James sourit en coin face à la déclaration de son presque frère, de toute évidence, cela l'amusait. Lily se demanda s'il serait tout aussi amusé si elle abaissait son capuchon à l'instant, dévoilant son visage et son identité. Non, Sirius n'y survivrait sûrement pas. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Lily sentit une légère panique s'emparer d'elle. James avait toujours eut un don pour la faire réagir, que ce soit en l'énervant au plus haut point ou en l'apaisant de quelques mots. La seconde suivante, les deux hommes étaient privés de leurs voix. Lily se mit alors au travail, hachant, écrasant, chauffant, tournant, intégrant. Elle eut tôt fait d'obtenir un liquide totalement incolore. Elle en préleva deux fioles et s'approcha lentement de James et Sirius, leur faisant chacun avaler le contenu d'une fiole. Il suffisait de les faire parler maintenant. Le sort coupant leurs voix annulé, Lily attendit que Dumbledore les interroge, sachant que ça ne tarderait pas à arriver.

- Alors ? Vous ressentez un effet quelconque ?

- Non. J'ai juste... trop but en sixième année, on venait de gagner un match de Quidditch, et je n'ai pas vraiment contrôlé ma transformation... Et je me suis retrouvé à chercher à passer du temps seul à seul avec Miss Teigne.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. James éclata de rire, bien que déjà au courant de la mésaventure de son meilleur ami, l'anecdote le faisait toujours rire. De plus, voir Sirius écarquiller les yeux et poser les deux mains sur sa bouche avait quelque chose de réellement comique. Une fois de plus, Lily remercia son expérience pour garder son sérieux.

- Mr Potter ? Interrogea alors Dumbledore.

- Il faut comprendre que j'avais... énormément bu... La veille on avait fait une blague à Servi... Rogue qui était devenu roux toute la semaine. Je n'étais pas net, il était de dos et je... je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi en lui faisant une déclaration enflammée...

- Et t'as passé deux jours à vomir après ça, jugea bon d'ajouter Sirius, rendant la monnaie de sa pièce à James. C'est bizarre mais ça me fais penser à la blague que tu avais fais en fin de septième année.

- Sans blague.

En disant ces deux mots, Lily avait abaissé son capuchon, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle souriait à la fois attendrie et heureuse de retrouver son mari – vivant. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle scanna la pièce du regard, se désintéressant un instant de l'air ahurit de Sirius et du sourire magnifique de son mari. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche. Mal lui en prit, il se retrouva bientôt aussi silencieux que les deux Maraudeurs quelques instant plus tôt. Et la marque de la main de Lily se retrouva imprimée sur la joue de Sirius. Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette sur James qui semblait craindre qu'elle ne lui lance un maléfice. Au lieu de quoi, elle le libéra. Elle se serait bien jetée dans ses bras. Mais sa colère était remontée d'un coup, sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Et elle jeta le premier objet qu'elle put attraper contre le mur opposé. Trouvant un certain soulagement en faisant cela, elle s'appliqua à crier comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait en lançant divers objets au travers de la pièce, se moquant bien que James soit sur la trajectoire de certains de ses tirs. Quand elle commença à tomber à cours d'objet, elle redoubla de volume et commença à gesticuler des bras. Tout y passait, le manque de vérification de Dumbledore, le fait de ne pas avoir revu James depuis si longtemps. Savoir que son fils avait du grandir chez Petunia, les aventures de ce dernier au château. Quelque part entre deux gestes brusques, James réussit à se rapprocher assez pour la prendre dans ses bras. Par automatisme, la main de Lily se dirigea vers sa joue, sa colère grondant toujours. Mais la main de James l'arrêta et avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de lui reprocher ou ordonner quoique ce fut, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La colère de Lily retomba dans la seconde et elle ne se priva pas pour embrasser James en retour. Le baiser se faisait plus passionné et ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les ramena sur terre. James Potter se tourna vers son meilleur ami, le fusillant du regard, lequel, toujours un peu interdit secouait négativement la tête. Lily par contre avait immédiatement regardé en direction de sa fille. Laquelle posait un sorbet citron sur le bureau d'un air totalement négligeant. Son nez était plissé dans une grimace qui semblait vouloir exprimer une forme de dégout à laquelle se mêlait une certaine curiosité.

- Qui c'est?

Lily ignora la question, libérant les deux hommes des divers sortilèges dont ils étaient victime. Si Sirius s'excusa – notamment de sa proposition la plus récente – Dumbledore attrapa le sorbet et commença à le manger silencieusement. Du coin de l'oeil, Lily nota l'expression satisfaite de Mary et coupa court aux excuses de son ami en haussant les épaules. Elle allait se tourner vers James et finalement lui présenter sa fille en bon et dû forme. Lorsque son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par Albus Dumbledore. Le vénérable sorcier voyait sa barbe et ses cheveux passer par toutes les couleurs chromatiques avec une certaine surprise.

Les réactions se firent diverses, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard mêlant ravissement et ébahissement, personne n'avait jamais réussi à piéger Dumbledore. Personne. Lily se pinçait l'arrête du nez, elle hésitait entre éclater de rire ou bien réprimander sa fille en s'énervant une fois de plus. Albus quant à lui se mit à rire franchement. Le vieil homme se tourna vers la plus jeune des personnes de la pièce, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres en la félicitant. Ce fut bientôt au tour de James d'observer l'adolescente qui un peu plus tôt demandait qui il était en interrompant le baiser qu'il échangeait avec sa femme. Il plissa les yeux et gratifia Lily d'un regard jaloux, sa voix contenant une once de colère alors qu'il l'interrogeait sur le père de l'enfant. Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre pour faire bonne mesure.

- Hum... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Qui peut bien être le père d'une fille ayant tes yeux, ton humour et ton caractère... Sans compter mon intelligence et le fait qu'elle ait réussi à piéger Dumbledore ce que TU n'as jamais réussi à faire.

Mary ouvrit la bouche pour parler, son père était mort sa mère avait bien insisté sur ce point chaque fois qu'elles en avaient parlé. Il ne pouvait donc pas se trouver dans cette pièce. Ni leur parler. Quant à James... Il venait d'apprendre que sa femme vivait toujours, et qu'il avait une fille qu'il adorait déjà – et dont il tiendrait les potentiels petits copains aussi éloignés qu'il le pouvait. Sirius semblait avoir perdu son cerveau et Dumbledore essayait apparemment tant bien que mal d'accepter ces faits totalement invraisemblables qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

Mais il ne semblait pas encore être au bout de ses surprises puisque Lily le menaça de sa baguette, l'objet magique crachant de nouveau des étincelles rouges reflétant à la perfection l'état d'esprit de sa propriétaire.

- Maintenant, vous allez me dire où est mon fils.

Dumbledore blêmit et James lança un regard étrange à sa femme. La réponse du vieil homme rappela à Lily qu'elle était en colère. Ses craintes étaient confirmées. Son fils était chez sa sœur. Lily inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Le fait qu'Albus déclare qu'Harry ne tarderait pas à se rendre chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances, l'aida à recouvrer un peu son calme. Elle se souvenait d'Arthur et Molly, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle appréciait énormèment. Elle ne pouvait cependant se débarasser de son envie croissante de voir son fils. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour faire valoir son bon droit, Albus anticipa sa réclamation et proposa de faire venir les Weasley – et Harry – au château. La suite de la soirée se passa dans le brouillard pour la jeune femme, les bras de James enserraient sa taille et elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser s'éloigner après avoir passé autant d'années loin de lui. Un groupe de professeur entra dans la salle, soutenant Minerva McGonnagall. Ou plutôt, Chourave soutenait sa collègue de Métamorphose alors que Flitwick ouvrait la marche. Ils se figèrent en constatant la présence des personnes dans le bureau, et la directrice des Gryffondor manqua tourner de l'oeil une nouvelle fois. Quelques verres de Whisky pur feu plus tard, les professeurs semblaient plus détendus face à la révélation sans pour autant vraiment y croire.

Dès le lendemain matin, un hibou partit en direction du Terrier, porteur d'une missive écrite de la belle écriture violette d'Albus Dumbledore. Avec un soupir, Albus se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, James et Lily se baladaient dans le parc du château, main dans la main comme si se lâcher d'un pouce risquait de faire s'envoler l'autre. Dans une partie quelconque du château, Sirius Black prenait sans le moindre doute la nouvelle petite farceuse sous son aile, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait. Et ce n'était pas peu.

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP

Harry James Potter relut une nouvelle fois la lettre. Les Weasley – censés venir le chercher pour le mois d'Août – semblaient vouloir avancer la date de son arrivée chez eux. Sans perdre une seconde, il répondit au hibou que son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé et descendit prévenir son oncle et sa tante... qu'il partirait dès le lendemain.

« _Enfin un peu de joie dans cet été infernal _» songea le Survivant, un étrange nœud se formant dans son estomac alors qu'il songeait à la mort de son parrain.

Les Dursley étaient installés dans le salon et ignorèrent avec superbe la présence du jeune homme dans la même pièce qu'eux. C'était ainsi depuis le début de l'été et Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux que de les entendre lui hurler dessus. Bien sûr, il avait pour consigne de quitter sa chambre aussi rarement que possible mais la plupart du temps, la famille gardait le silence et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Je pars demain, on vient me chercher, déclara-t-il simplement avant de tourner les talons. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité d'esprit de l'oncle Vernon.

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas se lancer dans une joute verbale et savait que les Weasley sauraient « convaincre » son oncle de le laisser partir. Il monta donc dans sa chambre et prépara consciencieusement sa valise, espérant que le temps passerait ainsi plus vite. Cet effort était cependant gâché par sa tendance à jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre ou au réveil toutes les deux minutes. Finalement, il s'allongea sur son lit et passa le temps dans un sommeil pour le moins réparateur.

Il fut réveillé par la douce voix de son oncle apparemment soucieux de ne pas le laisser gâcher sa journée en la passant à dormir. Quelle charmante attention. Avec une certaine difficulté, l'Elu se leva et prit une douche, s'habillant rapidement avant de descendre – toujours sous les appels de son oncle – dans le salon. En y entrant, le jeune homme constata l'omniprésence de cheveux roux et ne put empêcher un large sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Saluant les Weasley sans cacher sa joie. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient dans le magicobus en direction du Terrier. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait le jeune homme en réalité, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une banlieu moldue où une jeune fille assise sur le bord d'un trottoir et assise à côté d'une immense malle lisait tranquillement un livre plus épais qu'elle. En entendant la pétarade faite par le moyen de transport, elle releva les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Bientôt, Harry et Ron hissaient tant bien que mal la malle dans le bus alors que le rouquin marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'embarquer la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans la valise. Harry sourit mais ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de détourner le regard, un énorme sourire ornant ses lèvres. S'il y avait bien une chose pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur, c'était la présence de ses amis à ses côtés. Le Magicobus s'arrêta au Terrier. Et toute la troupe quitta le moyen de transport magique.

Bien que la présence de ses meilleurs amis lui soit des plus agréable, Harry avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de s'isoler régulièrement, s'installant sous un arbre du jardin, le regard tourné vers l'horizon et son esprit tournant en boucle des pensées plus ou moins agréables. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence à ses côtés et pourtant, avec ses longs cheveux roux flamboyants et son caractère de feu, Ginny n'était pas le genre de personne qui passait facilement inaperçue. Pourtant, il fallut qu'elle fasse un commentaire sur la vue pour qu'il se rende compte – dans un sursaut de surprise – qu'il n'était plus seul. Le regard d'excuse qu'elle lui adressa était quelque peu gâché par le sourire qui ornait le coin de ses lèvres. Elle ne se moquait pas. Mais n'était pas non plus vraiment désolée de l'avoir fait sursauter. Il retourna à sa contemplation de l'horizon, n'ayant pas vraiment très envie de parler. Et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. A vrai dire, lorsque la voix de Molly les appela pour manger, le jeune homme songea qu'il pourrait très bien en faire une habitude. Il chassa cette idée en secouant doucement la tête, se demandant depuis quand il pensait cela. Il refusait la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis dans ces moments d'introspections mais se moquait que Ginny se joigne à lui. Pourquoi ? La question ne demeura pas longtemps dans son esprit, il haussa les épaules pour lui-même et s'attaqua à l'assiette que lui servait Molly.

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou arrive au Terrier. Harry était tranquillement installé sous son arbre, Ginny lisant un livre à ses côtés quand il se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Il en avait eut envie... mais n'avait pas voulu déranger ce silence paisible qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir briser.

- T'es pas obligée de rester tu sais ?

- Ma présence te dérange ?

- Euh... non mais je...

- Alors je reste.

Elle avait déclaré ça avec simplicité, haussant les épaules avant de reprendre sa lecture. Il l'observa un moment, les sourcils plissés sur sa lecture, mâchonnant sans s'en rendre compte l'ongle de son pouce alors que son regard courrait le long des lignes sous ses yeux. La mèche de cheveu rebelle qu'elle passait son temps à remettre derrière son oreille glissa, pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient sous cet arbre. Il regarda les reflets du soleil se prendre dans les mèches rousses alors que celles-ci caressaient la joue de la jeune femme et venaient lui cacher son visage. Sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette impulsion, Harry leva la main et remit la mèche en place, s'attardant légèrement ainsi. La rouquine avait relevé les yeux de son livre, ses deux orbes chocolats observant Harry avec attention. C'est alors que le Survivant se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se leva brusquement, les joues chauffant étrangement. Il marmonna une excuse et battit en retraite, ratant le sourire ravi qui étirait désormais les lèvres de Ginny Weasley.

A l'intérieur de la maison, tous le monde semblait se déchainer, en l'apercevant, Molly le serra brièvement dans ses bras, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas par le plus grand des hasards aperçu sa fille. Harry rougit une nouvelle fois et indiqua qu'elle était dans le jardin. Hermione lui lança un regard curieux et sortit aussitôt. Le jeune homme était sur le point d'interroger la matriarche lorsqu'elle lui indiqua de préparer ses affaires, que Dumbledore leur avait envoyé un portoloin et les convoquait à Poudlard.

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP

Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et attendaient que le vieux directeur leur annonce la raison de leur présence. Il ne les aurait pas fait venir s'il n'avait pas une chose de la plus haute importance à leur révéler... n'est-ce pas ? Le regard de Ginny scanna les personnes présentes, cherchant des cheveux bruns en bataille. Sans les trouver. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se leva, s'attirant le regard intrigué d'Hermione, un haussement d'épaule plus tard, elle était dans les couloirs du château, cherchant où pouvait bien être partit le Survivant. Elle aurait volontiers opté pour le terrain de Quidditch mais au vu des derniers jours, Harry semblait plus enclin à la mélancolie qu'à l'oubli. Elle chercha donc du côté du parc, aux abords du lac. Elle le trouva sous un arbre, à l'écart des autres, à l'abri des regards.

Comme elle en avait prit l'habitude, elle s'installa à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regard se tournant vers le lac sans qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit. Alors, la rousse laissa son regard se perdre sur la surface de l'eau, attendant qu'il brise le silence. Elle ne ferait pas allusion au geste qu'il avait eut pour elle la veille, pas avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose à ce sujet bien entendu. Elle l'aurait bien observé à la dérobée comme elle le faisait assez régulièrement ces derniers jours mais elle avait peur qu'il ne surprenne son regard. Alors, elle garda son regard fixé sur l'étendue d'eau. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un aboiement ne la tire de ses réflexions. Un Sinistros ? Pourchassé par une rouquine qui semblait avoir l'âge de Ginny. La cadette des Weasley ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Le regard d'Harry s'était tourné en direction du chien également et il ne semblait pas vraiment mieux appréhender la nouvelle que la jeune fille. Bientôt l'animal fit demi-tour, ralentissant un peu, juste devant les deux adolescents, la jeune inconnue bondit et atterrit sur le chien, l'immobilisant dans un concert de juron qui aurait put faire pâlir les fils Weasley. Du coin de l'oeil, Ginny nota qu'Harry tournait la tête vers elle mais elle s'était figée, observant les deux personnes sur leur gauche, main dans la main. Choc et colère, Harry tomba sur le sol, assit à nouveau. Et Ginny se demanda si l'imiter ne serait pas une bonne idée. De toute évidence, le monde perdait le nord. Alors autant qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas perdre connaissance de toute sa hauteur. Oui, assise elle se ferait sûrement moins mal. Seulement Harry était complètement déconnecté et sans défense. Ce qui voulait dire que Ginny n'avait pas le luxe de se laisser aller dans un état semblable. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur le couple face à eux.

La rousse qui était désormais sur la droite de Ginny lâcha encore un ou deux jurons en essayant de maintenir le Sinistros, Sirius ? Immobile. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'homme en face de Ginny. La femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés leva la main et frappa son front dans un simulacre de désespoir assez convaincant. Un soupir théâtral plus tard, elle lâchait une remarque de toute évidence destinée au chien et à la fille.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser avec lui... Tu n'as jamais autant juré.

Harry avait apparemment réussit à se lever et se planter à côté de Ginny. Soudain ravie à l'idée de recevoir de l'aide, Ginny du se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Harry James Potter gobait présentement les mouches en essayant de toute évidence de se ressaisir. Bien entendu, la tâche semblait bien trop laborieuse pour qu'il l'effectue pour l'instant. Alors il demeurait là, une expression de profond choc collée au visage. Et Ginny le comprenait. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voyait des morts qui ne l'étaient pas.

Elle hésita un petit moment, une part d'elle voulait juste lancer le maléfice du chauve-furie sur les arrivant, mais la remarque de la femme était comique. Et puis, elle se doutait bien qu'Harry ne se rassiérait pas après ça et elle ne pourrait donc pas profiter honteusement de pouvoir être une présence réconfortante pour le beau brun qu'elle était censée oublier. Le Survivant secoua la tête, apparemment, il reprenait lentement contact avec la réalité, sa bouche s'ouvrit, il allait sortir quelque chose.

« _Vas-y mon Harry, je sais que tu peux dire un truc intelligent. _» l'encouragea-t-elle par la pensée.

Elle faillit se frapper le front lorsqu'il laisser échapper quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « Ah geuh que... ? ». Un sourire amusé luttait pour s'installer sur ses lèvres. Elle ne le laisserait jamais oublier ce moment. Foi de Weasley. Face à elle, James Potter se plia en deux, en proie à un véritable fou rire – comme elle le comprenait et était tentée de l'imiter – Lily quand à elle laissa un soupir lui échapper. Le chien redevint un humain et arrivait ce qui devait arriver.

- Tu avais plus de conversation quand tu avais un an.

James Potter embrassa bientôt le sol, son fou rire l'empêchant désormais de rester debout. Lily posa une main sur sa bouche comme pour empêcher son rire de lui échapper. L'inconnue lança un regard critique au Survivant. Et Ginny bénit les jumeaux. Avoir grandit avec les deux farceurs lui avait été bénéfique. Elle savait conserver son sérieux même dans une situation aussi comique que celle-ci. Elle rangea sa baguette lentement, demeurant encore un peu aux aguets des fois que.

L'attention de Ginny se tourna vers la personne qui avait besoin de son soutien à l'instant présent. La jeune fille passa sa main devant les yeux de l'Elu et face à son manque de réaction, dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Mais tous ses efforts ne parvinrent pas à empêcher de contenir son sourire, ni la phrase qui se battait pour sortir de ses lèvres.

- Je crois bien que son cerveau a grillé, diagnostiqua-t-elle avec un sérieux frôlant celui de Percy.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle remarqua un mouvement sur le côté et se tourna rapidement, constatant la présence d'un Ron amusé et d'une Hermione de toute évidence des plus exaspérée. Dans un sourire, la préfète des Gryffondor se décida à elle aussi s'amuser de la situation.

- Tu devrais lui faire du bouche à bouche pour le ramener parmi nous.

La cadette décida que garder le silence serait plus prudent. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à empêcher la plus légère rougeur de venir trahir combien elle pouvait trouver l'idée de poser ses lèvres contre celles du Survivant séduisante. Ron quant à lui semblait trouver l'idée particulièrement révoltante.

« _Grandit Ronnie, tu veux pas que je fasse quoique ce soit avant mes trente ans, je suis au courant _» ne put-elle s'empêcher de râler mentalement.

Harry réussit enfin à réagir à la suite de la phrase de sa meilleure amie. Note à soi-même, demander à Hermione de faire redémarrer le cerveau du jeune homme si jamais celui-ci tombe une nouvelle fois en panne.

- Ou... Quoi ? Attends, tu vas pas me dire que tu trouves ça normal ?

Une seconde, il avait presque accepté qu'elle lui fasse du bouche à bouche ? Les pensées de Ginny s'égarèrent tandis qu'Hermione leur expliquait que leur merveilleux directeur avait fait un discours à ce sujet et qu'ils auraient dû être là pour écouter. Ron soupira, Harry lança un regard à la fois amusé et agacé à la brune et Ginny décida bien vite de faire un résumé.

- Donc, James et Lily Potter sont en vies, Harry a une petite sœur et Sirius est toujours un blagueur... Génial !

Ce fut comme si le signal était donné, Harry bougea enfin, prenant sa mère dans ses bras et pendant le mois qui suivit, le jeune homme ne quitta que rarement ses parents et sa sœur. Soeur qu'il semblait bien partit pour surprotéger. Et sœur qui adorait parler avec Ginny. Et dont la compagnie était agréable. En bref, les deux jeunes filles avaient commencé à parler avec animation de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'autre, de farces, des garçons – sujet très intéressant tant qu'on n'en venait pas à parler du béguin inaccessible et en phase d'oubli de Ginny.

Le mois d'Août fut consacré à divers arrangements. Comme par exemple l'accession de Lily au poste de professeur de potion suite au décès de Severus Rogue – le pauvre homme avait dû rapporter la merveilleuse nouvelle de la survie des Potter et de Sirius à son maître. Remus fut convaincu de reprendre son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, notamment parce que l'idée de passer du temps avec ses meilleurs amis pas si morts que ça était très séduisante. James Potter fut promut assistant de son ancienne directrice de maison et professeur de Métamorphose et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir redevenir un adolescent lorsqu'elle darda sur lui son regard le plus sévère. Rolanda Bibine souhaitant prendre sa retraite, Sirius devint professeur de vol, ce qui apparemment, ne rassurait en rien Lily. La fin de l'été se passa au château pour les Potter et les Weasley, Mary apprit rapidement qu'elle était douée pour le Quidditch – et au grand dam de sa mère avait définitivement hérité de son père – elle visait déjà le poste de poursuiveur ce qui d'ailleurs semblait ravir Ginny.

La veille de la rentrée scolaire, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione – qui avait eut droit à une dispute avec Harry quand ils avaient apprit que la jeune fille était la voisine de Lily – retournèrent au Terrier. La soirée termina tard, les adolescents ayant d'un commun accord décidé qu'ils devaient montrer à Mary combien il pouvait être génial de se trouver au Terrier. C'est donc tout naturellement que lorsque Molly entra dans la chambre de Ginny pour réveiller les filles, celles-ci grognèrent et enfoncèrent leurs têtes dans leurs oreillers en quête de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire. La matriarche ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille mais sembla d'accord pour aller réveiller les garçons en premier. De toute évidence, elle les tenait pour responsables puisqu'elles furent vite secouées par des cris provenant de l'étage. Ceci eut le don de les réveiller suffisamment pour qu'elles se préparent et descendent prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Alors Ron-Ron le réveil a été dur ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la rousse à son frère.

- La ferme Ginny.

La réponse fut un large sourire de sa sœur alors que leur mère levait les yeux au ciel avant de les exhorter à se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le train. Chose que Molly n'aurait de toute évidence pas dû dire puisque Ron se jeta sur ses œufs, les filles arborant une grimace des plus expressive face à ce comportement.

Ils parvinrent finalement juste à temps à la gare, le groupe sautant dans le train et Harry trouvant un compartiment vide. Elle allait les quitter tous les trois lorsqu'elle se souvint de la présence de Mary, elle attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle à travers le train, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le compartiment où se trouvaient Neville et Luna. Malheureusement pour elles, Malfoy se trouvait déjà là et ne tarda pas à la reconnaître.

- Weasley, on s'est enfin décidé à faire son coming-out ?

Elle sentit sa baguette appeler sa main et eut un mal fou à ne pas lui envoyer un chauve-furie dans l'instant. Elle inspira profondèment, chercha rapidement une idée et... fut surprise par la petite sœur de son ami.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

Malfoy allait encore se lancer dans une tirade sur la noblesse et la qualité du sang, Ginny le sentait et elle n'avait aucune envie de supporter cela. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il scruta attentivement la jeune fille. Si Harry voyait ça, il l'atomiserait sans le moindre doute le jeune Malfoy.

- Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue... Sans doute une autre sang de bourbe.

La baguette de Ginny atterit dans sa main mais elle remarqua un sourire bien trop large sur le visage de Mary. Son regard brillait d'une lueur d'amusement pure. Alors, elle se retint encore quelques secondes de jeter un sort à la fouine.

- Moi ? Oh ! Personne... juste Mary Potter.

- Po-Potter ? C'est impo...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna, une expression rageuse sur son visage. Bien qu'elle ne puisse voir sa tête, Ginny savait que le jeune Malfoy devait se décomposer à vu d'oeil, James et Lily Potter avaient apparemment décidés de prendre le train eux aussi. Histoire de vérifier que tout se passait bien pour leurs enfants sans doute. Sur le pas de la porte, Neville paraissait assez choqué mais un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres. L'année allait être brillante.

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP – HP

L'année avançait rapidement et sans le moindre anicroche, apparemment, les missions de l'Ordre se multipliaient mais Harry n'en savait pas plus. Et il ignorait s'il désirait vraiment en savoir un peu plus ou non. Dumbledore s'occupait de tout. Et Harry quant à lui avait une préoccupation autrement plus importante... Sa petite sœur chérie... Et une deuxième qui occupait ses pensées inlassablement, Ginny. Il secoua la tête, la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune, après tout, les Gryffondor venaient de remporter leur première victoire sous l'égide d'Harry. Mais le Survivant n'avait pas la tête à la fête, il préférait de loin aller faire un tour dans le parc et se laisser aller à ses douces pensées au sujet d'une certaine rouquine qui parvenait étrangement à le mettre dans tous ses états. Avec un soupir, il s'approcha de sa sœur, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et fusillant du regard Seamus alors qu'il la draguait ouvertement. Mary leva les yeux au ciel, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour faire bonne impression.

- Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, j'ai besoin d'air. La prévint-elle.

Elle avait acquiescé et s'était levée, il pensa qu'elle voulait danser, ratant le fait qu'elle se dirigeait vers la seule autre rouquine de la pièce. Il sortit de la tour, ne pouvant manquer le regard réprobateur de la Grosse Dame, il lui adressa pourtant un large sourire avant de descendre lentement les étages, presque certain que ses parents, Remus et Sirius savaient qu'il avait quitté la fête. Le fait que son parrain sorte d'un passage secret et passe un bras autour de ses épaules confirma cette hypothèse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul mon filleul ?

- Je vais prendre l'air, répondit l'Elu comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Tu n'avais pas envie de prendre une jolie fille avec toi pour la bécoter dans un coin tranquille ? Explicita le maraudeur.

- Sirius Black ! Je te défends de pervertir ton filleul, intervint Lily en souriant, de toute évidence intéressée par la réponse que son fils pourrait leur donner.

Harry minuta sa réponse, sachant pertinnement que son père et Remus ne tarderaient pas à sortir eux aussi de nulle part. Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux hommes furent là qu'il se décida enfin à leur répondre, espérant cacher ce qu'il pensait réellement.

- J'ai pas la tête à ça.

La seconde suivante, il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir, entendant vaguement son père marmonner quelque chose à propos de trouver « sa rouquine ». Il fut heureux d'être éloigné d'eux en sentant ses joues se réchauffer lentement. Arrivé dans le parc, il savoura l'air frais et partit s'installer au bord du lac, à sa place préférée. Songeant que pour une fois, la seule personne qu'il appréciait avoir à ses côtés ne viendrait certainement pas, trop occupée à faire la fête dans la salle commune.

Mais Ginny le fit mentir puisque quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait, s'asseyant à côté de lui le plus naturellement du monde. Il retint son sourire et leva les yeux en direction du ciel étoilé et de la lune qui brillait doucement. Son esprit divagua encore un petit moment sur combien la nuit était belle et douce et combien Ginny était belle sous cet éclairage. Finalement, il prit une inspiration et se décida à lui adresser quelques mots.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de quitter la fête pour moi tu sais Ginny.

Il vit un sourire au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'adossait un peu plus confortablement contre l'arbre. Il avait envie de les emprisonner dans un baiser reflétant parfaitement ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais il avait peur de sa réaction s'il osait. Il n'avait aucune envie de risquer de perdre cette amitié qui naissait entre eux.

- Il y avait trop de bruit, j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme, et puis, j'aime bien être avec toi.

Il fixait le lac, d'un regard vide. Elle aimait être avec lui ? Il entendit son rire léger, presque aérien et sentit son cœur battre plus fort, Merlin ce qu'il aimait ce doux son. Il sentit ensuite les lèvres de Ginny se poser sur sa joue, un signe d'affection qu'elle n'avait jamais eut pour lui. Il se tourna vers elle, lentement. Elle fixait le lac. Il sentait son cœur soupirer alors qu'il l'observait, sa peau pâle qui lui semblait incroyablement douce, ses cheveux roux aux parfum si agréable, ses lèvres. Ses lèvres.

- Gin' ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, ils gardaient le silence. Il remarqua son regard brillant, le sourire sur ses lèvres, son nez rond. Dans une impulsion dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, il posa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps, se penchant en avant et déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait aucune envie que ce moment cesse, ni qu'elle le repousse. En la sentant répondre avec tout autant de douceur et de tendresse au baiser, il se crut un instant au paradis. Ils finirent par s'éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre, un sourire ornant leurs lèvres.

- Il était temps, souffla la rousse avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans le parc, à s'embrasser et à discuter, lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur salle commune, la fête était terminée depuis un long moment et c'est sur un baiser supplémentaire que chacun regagna son dortoir, l'impression tenace d'être sur un nuage les accompagnant.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, tous ses camarades de dortoir étaient déjà descendus manger, il ne s'en formalisa pas, descendant l'escalier pour gagner la salle commune, y trouvant Ginny qui de toute évidence venait elle aussi de se lever. Il lui sourit, l'embrassant et ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'enlacer, posant son front contre celui de sa bien aimée.

- J'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, soupira-t-il.

- Je suis heureuse que ça n'en soit pas un... mais on va mourir de faim si on reste là.

Il rit et, maintenant leurs mains liées, entraîna la jeune fille en direction de la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la table des Gryffondor, quelques réactions mitigées se firent remarquer. Les professeurs semblaient trinquer – enfin, surtout les maraudeurs et Lily – Hermione leur sourit lâchant un « enfin » très explicite. Ron s'attira les foudres de sa petite sœur en marmonnant « Si seulement ça avait pu ne jamais arriver ». Finalement, Mary attira l'attention de toute la salle en scandant à tue-tête « Un baiser ! Un baiser ! ». Bien entendu, Harry et Ginny rougirent. Bien entendu, ils s'exécutèrent à la demande générale dans un rire. Bien entendu Harry qui un instant plus tôt avait promit de tuer sa sœur se jura de lui offrir le plus merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire possible.

Finalement, le couple s'installa à table, Harry étant ravi pour une fois de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper d'un certain mage noir et profitant pleinement de la présence de sa petite amie et de sa sœur de part et d'autre de son siège. Tirant la langue à Hermione et se moquant de Ron avec les deux rousses. Il tourna la tête en direction de Dumbledore et eut la drôle d'impression qu'il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de Tom avant un long moment. Il tourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher dans un sourire :

- Et vous deux, vous vous décidez quand ?

Les deux concernés étouffèrent et la table des Gryffondor éclata de rire. Tout était pour le mieux.


End file.
